Warhammer 40k: Planet Fall
by forcespike
Summary: As the armies of Tryanids began its invasion of Planet Zokaic, The space marnies are in a race against time to discover the secrets buried deep under its surface.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WarHammer 40k characters and equipments. The names of the characters I made up. _

0:4 hour into planet invasion

What do you see brother Vaker?" sergeant Wattle asked.

"The Tryanids army are moving south, they will be on us in matter of hours." Vaker reported as he tracked the enemies through the satellite image.

"Good," Sergent wattle said, "Brother Demis, prepare the ambush, I want mines and explosives set up in the valley now."

Sergent Wattle observed the battle field. It is a perfect location for his scouts to ambush the Tryanids. The high rocky cliffs will provide much needed sniper support and the narrow valley will force the enemy into a bottle neck, a well time explosive should be able to bring the rocks crushing onto their heads and cut off the exist.

0:6 hours into planet invasion.

"Sergent, the Tryanids are in sight." Brother Vaker reported as he adjusted the scope on his sniper rife.

"Excellent, squad three and two take cover behind the rocks, choose your targets and fire on my command. Demolition squad donate the explosives when the hive Tyrant has entered the valley." Wattle ordered "squad one, get those heavy bolter turrets loaded and manned. The Tryanids will not make it out of this valley."

0:6.2 hours into planet invasion.

The massive swarm of Tryanids approached the valley, armies of hermogaunt and genestealer rushed blindly towards their doom followed by a giant hive tyrant. The grounds trembled under the massive beast as it lumbered into the valley.

"Hold your fire, wait for my signal" Wattle ordered. Sweat started to pour from his forehead, they will only get one shot at an opportunity this good, he cannot fail his captain.

The Tryanids crossed the 100 meter mark inside the Valley; the time is now or never.

"In the name of the emperor," Wattle shouted "Unleash hell!"

Bolter bullets flied into the valley purging the unholy beasts, Sniper bullets dropped upon the hive tyrant, causing it to roar in pain. However its sound is soon drowned by the sound of explosive as it ripped through the valley. Boulders tumbled into the valley crushing on the heads of the hive tyrant burying him beneath the earth. Soon the rocks filled the entrance of the valley blocking their only exist. The Tryanids cannot turn right, they cannot turn left, they can only charge forward into the mine field and the bolter hail storm.

Sergent wattle unloaded his bolter into the valley, his bullets flied towards the target penetrating its carapace and ripping the inside into mince. Beside him, the heavy turrets continued its destruction, thousands of bullets pieced into the Tryanid army. Blood and dust soon filled the air, creating poor visual.

"Seize fire!" Wattle ordered, his hand waved above his head. "Seize fire. We cannot see through he blood and debris, all squads advance down to finish the survivors."

Sergent wattle reloaded his smoking bolt pistol and unsheathed his chain sword. Slowly the weary space marines made their way down the treacherous tracks.

Sergent Wattle walked slowly across the valley floor, body parts and blood had made the once rough rocky floor slippery.

"Check the corpses, make sure none survive." Wattle ordered his squads.

The space marines replied in union and headed off into different locations.

Brother Wilson and Brother Drinkwater of the heavy support squad headed off towards the entrance of the valley.

"Do you see anything?" Brother Wilson asked his finger on the trigger of his bolter.

"No, section clear." Brother Drinkwater replied.

Just as he finished his sentence the boulders before him broke apart, the Hive Tyrant reeled up like a cobra. Its right arm bends at an odd angle and blood oozed from the hideous face. With a roar the massive beast suddenly thrust its tail forward and pieced Brother Drinkwater through his chest.

"We need immediate backup!" Brother Wilson shouted into his voice con and opened fire on the foul beast.

The bullets ricocheted off the thick carapace doing minimum harm. The hive tyrant raised his tail vertically towards the air, causing Brother drinkwater to slide down onto the spikes, bloody spilled out of his mouth and his life passed away.

The Beast gave a roar of triumph and lumbered its way towards Brother Wilson who stood his ground and continued to pump Bolters into the body of his adversary.

"Die, you foul monster." He shouted as he reloaded his bolter and unleashed another volley.

Suddenly the Hive tyrant stopped in its path, precisely aimed sniper rounds penetrated its face, blood and brain splattered into the air. The monster gave one final thrust of its tail before falling backwards onto the valley floor. This time never to rise again.

The squad walked silently upwards to fallen beast; carefully they removed Brother Drinkwater from the tail.

"He shall be remembered forever." Sergent wattle said, "But we have no time for grieve, head quarters have given us another mission, a drop ship of critical supplies and documents have mysteriously crush landed in the Woodland forests. We are to go in and rescue any survivors and retrieve the documents before the Tryanids get to them. Alright brothers, move out!"

_Please Review, any comments is welcome. _


End file.
